amar a la muerte
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Por que el amaba a la muerte, pero en cuanto dejó de hacerlo ella celosa le quitó lo que más amaba


Hola aquí os dejo un shot que se me ocurrió estudiando filosofía.

Escuchad la canción de Red moon de Kalafina mientras lo leeís.

Dedicado a mi nee-san Shasa barginki y a Youna Drocell que estoy segura que le gustará

A petición de un review de Ariadonechan aviso de que preparéis los pañuelos

Amor a la muerte

(_Amé a la muerte hasta que me arrebató lo que más quise)_

¿Quién dijo que no se podía amar a la muerte?, ¿qué era prácticamente imposible amar algo que causaba tanto dolor?, yo amé a la muerte y ella me amó a mi.

Me llamo Iván Braginski, aunque seguro que la gran mayoría me conoce como la Federación Rusa o " el loco ese de la tubería" y amé a la muerte.

Desde pequeño siempre me sentí muy ligado a ella, Mongolia había matado a mis padre, por lo que puede decirse que en un primer momento la odié, pero ese odio se trasformó en amor cuando descubrí lo bien que me sentía con ella de mi lado, murmurándome a quién debía matar y como, ocasionándome un gran placer al ver la sangre cubriendo mi odiada nieve blanca tiñéndola de un agradable carmesí, al oír el último aliento de esas personas escaparse de sus labios, era algo tan placentero, ¡me sentía tan bien!...pero solo era por unos instantes, instantes de euforia que caían en picado al cabo de unos minutos haciéndome sentir completamente solo, por que lo malo que rodeaba a aquellos que amaban a la muerte era una soledad tan profunda como un abismo, nadie quiere estar con ellos por miedo a ser entregados a esa diosa que es la muerte.

Tras la caída de la euforia me sentía solo, la realidad impactaba contra mi como un viento helado que se pegaba a mi cuerpo y nunca se iba, me sentía vacío y triste, como si no hubiese alegría para mi, como si estuviese muerto.

Pero eso cambió cuando comencé a hablar con él, una persona que como yo había amado a la muerte, que la había querido y venerado casi tanto como yo, pero que a diferencia de mi dejó de amarla con los años librándose de sus cadenas, una persona que sabía que era la soledad, que se volvió el sol de mi vida, una nación como yo a la que amé más que a la propia muerte, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, España, el país del sol, mi sol.

España me enseñó a vivir más allá de la muerte, me hizo sentir calor con su forma de llamarme y si eterna sonrisa, me hizo vivir con cada beso, con cada palaba, con cada "te amo Ivi" y yo le amé más que a nada, más que a mi mismo, más que a la propia muerte a la que siempre había amado, puedo jurar y juro que jamás había amado a nadie como le amo a él, por que Antonio estuvo a mi lado , estuvo conmigo a pesar de que todos le decían que se alejase, que yo era un sádico y que llegaría el día en que le acabaría entregando a la diosa muerte, él solo le restaba importancia y unía sus labios con los míos… ojalá les hubiera hecho caso y más después de que ella comenzase a atormentarme.

Porque la muerte es celosa con sus cosas y eso me quedó demostrado cuando comenzó a hablarme, primero en sueños, luego incluso cuando estaba despierto, su dulce voz me volvía loco, me pedía que volviese junto a ella, que acabase con aquel que también la amó y después se olvidó de ella encerrando el amor que sintió en el fondo de su corazón, que acabase con el que me estaba haciendo olvidarla poco a poco, me pedía que matase a Antonio. Asustado se lo comenté a mi sol, le dije que tenía que irse, que tenía miedo de hacerle daño, de matarle, pero no me hizo caso.

-Ivi- me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos canela y mirando me a los ojos directamente con esos orbes verdes que tanto amé, amo y amaré- no pasa nada, yo también tuve esos sueños y oí esas voces y no maté a nadie-me abrazó- si yo pude ignorarlas tú también podrás

Le estreché entre mis brazos con fuerza, ¡como deseé que tuviera razón!, pero no fue así.

Una noche soñé que la voz de la muerte me llamaba, me hizo bajar al salón y coger la espada que Antonio guardaba en una vitrina, la espada que usamos para cortar la tarta de nuestra boda y que tenía una inscripción en la hoja, la tomé entre mis manos, notando como la voz de la muerte me guiaba de vuelta al cuarto donde Antonio dormía . Su cuerpo semidesnudo era bañado por los rayos de la luna, se veía tan hermoso, unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos mientras me acercaba a él con paso lento alzando la espada.

"_acaba con él"_

Antonio abrió los ojos justo cuando yo bajé la espada y atravesé su pecho, tiñendo las sábanas de sangre, mi sol no gritó, simplemente me miró con la sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios.

-Despierta- pensé- despierta- caí al suelo de rodillas llorando al darme cuenta de que aquello no era un sueño, había atravesado a Antonio d verdad.

-Ivi-me dijo tratando de sonreír- te amo

Su mano cubierta de sangre tocó mi rostro acariciándolo, no me odiaba, sabía que muchas veces la voz de la muerte es más fuerte. Mi Antonio murió aquella noche por mi culpa, como todos dijeron le acabé entregando a la muerte junto con una parte de mi mismo.

Ahora me encuentro ante la tumba blanca de Antonio que está en frente del mar, mirando siempre al horizonte, esperando que ella me vuelva a hablar para que me lleve por completo, por que Antonio no fue el único que murió aquel día, yo también lo hice, una segunda muerte, más dolorosa que la primera.

-Iván- me giré y me encontré con los ojos verdes fríos de la hija de mi amor, Madrid venía con un ramo de flores, a su lado su osa parda Lua me miraba fiera- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Visitar a Toño-dije antes de ponerme en marcha, no podía estar con ella, ni con ella ni con ninguno de los españoles, me recordaban demasiado a mi Antonio.

Ella asintió y mientras yo me iba ella depositó las flores en la tumba.

Hace tiempo amé a la muerte con toda mi alma, pero cambié su amor por el de Antonio que me hizo ser la persona más feliz del mundo, ya no la amo por que ella me ha arrebatado lo que más amo.

Espero que les haya gustado

Poner que Madrid tiene una osa de mascota me ha gustado y viene a partir de que el escudo de esta comunidad es el de una osa con el madroño


End file.
